


just ten seconds

by pinkashx



Series: what i like about you [2]
Category: Berry Good (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hope you like it!, Secret Relationship, first story in berry good here???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkashx/pseuds/pinkashx
Summary: a short drabble of daye x gowoon based on the song aoa ten seconds.





	just ten seconds

**Author's Note:**

> requested by Kurotheblackdog on aff.

  Being in a relationship is hard enough, but hiding it from everyone you know makes it ten times worse. The yearning looks that passed by so quickly, when all you want to do is spend hours staring into those beautiful eyes. The brush of skin that left you tingling for the rest of the day. The smile that has your heart beating. The struggle to act nonchalant when she interlinks your arms together. Carefully choosing the words you say as to not raise suspicious among the others. Trying not to react when she breathes so close to your ear, lightly blowing at it knowing how much you loved it when she does that.

  Then everyone leaves and you two have less than twenty seconds to yourselves. The fingers that rested lightly on your shoulders slipped down to intertwine with your own. She smiles at you wide and leans in close.

  "Are you sure we should be doing this?" you asked, when their breaths started to mingle. A part of her was afraid of the idea that one of their friends might walk in on them. But at the same time, the thrill made everything so much sweeter.

  Gowoon laughed, letting their noses brush, "It's fine. No one will know."

  "Someone might catch us," you breathed, instinctively leaning in for more.

  "We have plenty of time," she answered, gently brushing back a loose strand of hair.

  "We only have ten seconds."

  "Plenty of time," she said, before leaning in to close the gap altogether. Soft and gentle, yet underlying with excitement. She never failed to take your breath away.

***

this is short. a lot shorter than I first thought. but for some reason, I'm satisfied. I hope you are too!

ps ;; I couldn't find a good picture of daye and gowoon together. if you have or know of any, can you give me a link?


End file.
